Tamagotchi? Tomodachi?
by ColbyWolf
Summary: Duo discovers the wonderful world of tamagatchi's. Written for a fic challenge.


Warnings: Sillyness, humor.. OOC, maybe. *covers tail end*  
Pairings: None, maaaaybe 1+2 if you squint and turn your head to the left.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing ;_; nor do I own Tamagatchi's, or the concept of gigapets. If I did, I would be much richer.  
Notes: Just FYI, 'Tomodachi' is Japanese for 'friend'. Not that that's really important, but hey.  
  
Feedback is a good thing. *nods sagely*  
  
----  
  
*beep beep beep beep*  
  
Heero had woken up, rolled out of bed and gotten half way across the room before the first beep had finished sounding. By the second, he had his laptop opened and impatiently waiting for the screen to turn on. By the third beep, he had noticed that the beeping was not, in fact, coming from the machine in front of him. Actually, it sounded like it was coming from behind him. He slowly turned to look behind him, and at the lump of blankets on the other bed.  
  
***  
  
As Duo drifted towards consciousness, he slowly became aware of a few things. The first was that Heero's laptop was beeping again. Undoubtedly, Heero would take care of that in a moment or two, so that could be ignored. The second was the odd tugging on the back of his skull. It didn't hurt exactly, but it wasn't pleasant either. He was probably lying on his braid again, so he rolled over.  
  
Unfortunately, that didn't help. In fact, it made the feeling worse. Duo grunted softly into his pillow as he rolled in the other direction. When the tugging didn't relent, he reluctantly opened his eyes to see where, exactly, his hair was, and if it had gotten caught on something again.  
  
It had, indeed, gotten caught on something, although he wasn't quite certain how he had managed to get his hair stuck in Heero's hand, or what Heero was doing so close to his bed, either. The Japanese boy thrust some small object into Duo's face as soon as the American's eyes had opened, cutting off any questions Duo might have tried to form.  
  
  
"Heero? What--" Duo started as he attempted to focus on the small, beeping, egg-shaped object.   
  
All of a sudden the answer snapped into focus, along with the egg-thing, and in the space of a heartbeat, the still-beeping oval had changed hands, been silence, and started emitting other noses. Somewhere along the line, Duo's braid had managed to slither out of Heero's grip, too.   
  
*beep* *beep* *beep* *beeepchime*  
  
Heero stared. No response past the now-erratic beeping. He stared more, pointedly. He glared, even. Nothing. He stifled a pained sigh, and glares more, "What is that?" he asked, measuring each word, and spitting it out like it was some foul unpleasant thing to be said.   
  
"Hrrm? Oh. S'a tamagotchi."   
  
*be-ep* *bee-ep* *beeeep!*  
  
"Tomodachi," he automatically corrected, then shook his head, "Er, why are you calling that... thing your friend?"  
  
Duo looked up, and proceeded to explain, at length, how giga-pets and tamagotchi's worked. When he finally finished Heero arched an eyebrow, "Baka," then stood up, and walked out of the room, and downstairs to get breakfast.  
  
Duo looked at the closed door for a moment, then shook his head, "He just doesn't get it," he murmured, before the tamagotchi started beeping for attention again.  
  
*****  
  
The two figures stood on either side of the door, listening to the occasional rise of voices from the other side. They didn't like it, but they had no choice but to go through this room. The mission was simple information retrieval, but the computer banks in question were a room or two past this room. Therefore, they had to go in.   
  
The one with shorter hair held up three fingers on the hand not holding a gun, then two fingers, then--  
  
*beep beep beep beep*  
  
The two gundam pilots exchanged a horrified look before taking off down the hall, and ducking into a room that had proven empty when they had checked earlier. They leaned against the door, not daring to breath for a moment, while listening for sounds of pursuit.   
  
Nothing. It looked like they had escaped notice. Duo let out a sigh of relief, and pulled the tamagotchi out of his pocket and poked at a button or two to get it to stop beeping. A few beeps later, Duo looked up at Heero, only to find the Japanese boy giving him one of his deadliest death glares. He tucked the tamagotchi back in his pocket, cocked a half-grin and shrugged, "Sorry man, I forgot to turn the sound off." The glare intensified.   
  
From outside, the sound of people marching into the hallway and a door closing reached the ears of two boys. They exchanged a look and set the budding argument aside for the moment.  
  
"They'll check in here, we need to get out."  
  
"We can't! They'll see us, Heero."  
  
"If it comes to it, we can fight out, but--"  
  
*beep beep beep beep*  
  
Heero's hands shot forward. One arm drew the braided boy flush against his body while the other dove into Duo's pocket. Duo, on his part, would have jumped, if Heero hadn't been holding him so tightly, "What the hell?" he whispered sharply, almost loudly.  
  
The Japanese boy pulled his hand out and pushed the braided boy a step back, then turned his attention to the hand that had been delving about in Duo's pocket. He grunted vaguely, and the sound of cracking plastic filled the small room, and then a small mangled handful of electronics dropped to the floor.   
  
The American stared down at the mass of electronics as they let out a last feeble *beee...eeee...uuup*, then turned his infuriated gaze back up at Heero, "You!" he hissed, stalking closer to the other boy, voice never rising above a whisper.  
  
Heero backpedaled a step or two at the homicidal look on Duo's face  
  
"You... you *bastard*. I can't believe you. You *killed* it!"  
  
Heero opened his mouth to start to protest, when a set of footsteps suddenly sounded very close to the door. Duo squeezed his eyes shut and looked agonized for a moment, then jabbed a finger at Heero's chest and snarled, "This isn't over, but for now, let's focus on getting out of here alive."  
  
Heero blinked once, then pointed towards the ceiling and the ventilation shaft there. Duo nodded, and the two managed to disappear up into shaft just before the door swung open. The pair dared not move as they watched the masked head of Zechs Merquise walk into view through the grate.   
  
Zechs stood directly beneath the grate for a moment and looked around. After a long moment, he seemed to conclude that the room was empty, and turned to leave.  
  
*crunch*  
  
The masked man stopped I his tracks and took a small step back, stooping down to pick up the forgotten handful of electronics. The two boys held their breath, as Zechs contemplated the ex-tamagotchi.  
  
'Please don't look up, please don't look up...'  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, Zech murmured something so softly, the two boys in the shaft almost missed it, "A tamagotchi... I remember these things... I wonder if I still have mine..." 


End file.
